Seki Kazami
Seki Kazami (born 17 February 1986), human, is the director of the Kendo Club at Nintendo High and Kamen Rider V3. A close friend to Sakura and Hinako, Seki is calm and often seen with a very serious personality due to her job at the Kendo Club Director. History (Pre High School Days) Born in the city of Kyoto, Seki grew up in Tokyo and attended Nintendo Elementary. However, her family was killed in a brutal murder after Seki witnessed a murder. At the same time that Sakura found her pass to the DenLiner, Seki found her own pass and journeyed to the time when Tokyo was protected by Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo. Despite discovering the true identities of the Riders, Seki pleaded with them to make her like them. Sakura refused at first, but after Seki proving her skills and saving them, Sakura and Hinako agreed and began to operate on her. When the two Riders were suddenly attacked, they were at a disadvantage, until Seki appeared, now as Kamen Rider V3. With her new powers, Seki fought in both past and present to defeat her family's murderer. Through the years, Seki grew a close friendship to Sakura and Hinako. After spending three years in college, Seki became the director of the Kendo Club and realizing she no longer had a reason to use her Driver and put it away until she chose to use it again. High School Days Appearance Seki has long dark red hair which she ties back into a ponytail with a white tie and light green eyes, she also is slightly shorter than Sakura. While training the Kendo Cllub, she wore the standard uniform, which contains a white kimono top and black loose pants, when not training, she often wears simple clothes. When transformed, she wears a green sleeveless shirt with a white collar, gloves, and breast plate, her stomach is also seen, around her neck, much like Sakura and Hinako, Seki wears a red tie. On her arms is the green sleeves that are lined with red has white gloves. The bottom half of her body has the V3 Driver around her waist, holding up the green pants which are lined with red and the red heeled boots on her feet. Seki's white tie turns into a white ribbon Personality Seki is often seen as a clam and cool figure, which is adored by some of the students at the school. Her personality doesn't change when around Sakura and Hinako but she does show a bit of a nicer personality with them. When teaching Kendo and transformed as V3, Seki has a more serious personality, ready to protect her friends and those who live in the city of Tokyo. Trivia *Seki is a feminine version of Shiro Kazami, the original Kamen Rider V3 and is the only one who retains much of her original counterpart. *When told of the patrol, Seki was a bit concerned as it had been a while she, Hinako, and Sakura had used their Drivers. Category:Characters